


The Reminder

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The Boys are reminded that threats remain.  Third Party POV.  Seventh in the Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh in the Organization Universe.

His phone beeps and Peter blinks.  

He’d gotten up before dawn to mow the open field behind the classrooms at HQ.  He’d come home this afternoon pleasantly exhausted and taken a quick shower before falling asleep on the couch.  He rubs his face and checks the phone.  

It’s Sam.  The Boys have been out on one of their road trips for the last few days. 

He smiles.  “Hey Sam.”

“Peter…”  Sam chokes out.

Peter sits bolt upright.  Something is very wrong.

“Sam!?  What is it?  Are you alright?”

“It’s Dean.”  Sam sucks in a breath.  “He’s…he’s…”

Peter's blood runs cold.  Not Dean.  It can’t be.  He won’t hear it.  

He squeezes his eye shut.  “Jesus…Sam.”  He can hardly speak.  “What’s…happened?”

“They took him…Demons…they jumped us.”  Sam’s voice cracks.  “They have him…Peter…”

The sound of Sam’s despair nearly doubles him over.  

“We’ll find him.”  His hands are trembling.  “We’ll find him Sam.”   

“I know where he is!”  Sam shouts.  “I saw it…but I…” 

“Okay.  Okay Sam we’ll figure it out.”  He takes a deep breath.  No panicking allowed.

“I couldn’t make it…I…”  Sam pants.  “Barely made it back…to the Motel…and…”  

“Fuck Sam!”  Peter shoots to his feet.  “Don’t you dare risk yourself!  Do you hear me?  We’ll get him back!  You stay there Sam!”

“They’re hurting him.”  Sam growls.  “I can see it.”

“Sam!”  Peter shouts.  “Focus on the Hunt!  Tell me what to do!”

“Get here!”  Sam shouts back.   

“Where ar..?”

“Kev knows.” 

“Okay.  You stay where you are!”  Peter directs.  “Do you hear me?”

“Can’t go anywhere now.”  Sam mumbles. 

“Sam!?”

There is no answer, just an open line.

Peter bolts to the kitchen phone.  The Boys tease him about having an old fashioned land line that he never uses, but now it’s going to come in handy.  

He grabs the phone and dials Kev.  He puts his cell on speaker and cranks up the volume so he can hear Sam’s labored breathing. 

“Hey Boss.”  Kev answers on the first ring.  “Something wrong with your cell?”

“The Boys are in trouble…”  Peter says in a rush.  “Demons.”

“Shit.”  Kev says.  “What do we need?”

“Their location…and the chopper if we’re close enough.  Sam’s says you’ll know where they are.”

“I ‘LoJack’ Baby whenever Dean let’s me help out with her maintenance.”  Kev bangs away at the keyboard.  “He removes the transponder when they want to go…wherever they go.  He hasn’t pulled this one yet.”

“Thank God.”  Peter breaths and tries to stay calm.

“We’ve got them or at least the car.”  Kev says at last.  “Looks like the chopper will get us there.  We’re on it Boss.  Get here as soon as you can.”

“I’m on the way.”  Peter hangs up and races out the door.

Kev and Jen meet him in the Command Section.  

Kev hands Peter an ear piece and portable charger for his cell.  The phone is still on speaker and they can hear Sam groan every few minutes.  

Peter cringes.  The sound of one of his Boys hurting is killing him.

“Should we dispatch an ambulance?”  Paul asks.  He has the Impala’s location up on the main screen.  “There aren’t a lot of options nearby, but if you think Sam needs immediate help there’s a volunteer Fire Department…thirty minutes away.”

“Jesus.”  Peter rubs his face.  “I don’t know.”

“No.”  Sam croaks from the phone.  “No…just get here.”

“Sam are you bleeding?”  Peter understands the Winchester Hospital Phobia, but he doesn’t know if he can let this go.  “Is anything broken?”  

“Yes.”  Sam snorts.  “And yes.”

“Sam!  You need a Doctor!”

“Boss.”  Sam grouses.  “I won’t bleed to death before you get here trust me.”

Peter grinds his teeth.  He needs to calm down.  If anyone knows their physical limits, its Sam.  He has to trust that. 

“Boss…”  Kev interrupts.  “I think we can get there pretty fast and we’re bound to have better equipment.”  He shrugs.  “Maybe even better training then the local volunteer folks.”

“Okay.”  He nods.  “Sam we’re on the way.”

“Good.”  Sam groans in pain. 

“Should we call Ca…”  Kev starts.

“No.”  Sam gasps out.  “Don’t.  It might be a trap.”

“Okay Sam.”  Peter grimaces.  

Sam sighs.

“Keep your phone on speaker.  Okay?”

No reply.

“Sam?  Sammy!?”  He takes a deep breath and points at Jen.  “Trauma Kits!”

“Got it.”  Jen nods. 

He turns to Paul. “Start looking for Dean’s likely location…secluded…probably not too far from where Sam is now.  Look for roaming guards outside or something like that.”

“On it.”  Paul nods and starts barking orders.

“Twenty minutes to ‘go time’ on the chopper.”  Kev announces.  

Peter nods.  “I’ll meet you out there.” 

The rest of the Command Section staff looks grim, but determined.  

Peter gives them a nod and heads out.

A few minutes later he’s standing outside a small entrance to the Attic above the Dormitories.  

The Attic had been a dusty forgotten space, dark and abandoned like the rest of the HQ until Dean added large windows and skylights along both sides of the room.  When they came up from the basement, Artemis and Wally had taken one look at the vaulted ceilings and clear views of the outside world and claimed the huge open space for their own.  

Peter and Jody had given them a concert Grand Piano as a housewarming gift and he can hear it now through the thick walls.  He knocks and the music abruptly cuts off.  He shifts impatiently while he waits. 

“Hello Boss!”  Artemis greets him. 

“It is so good to see you.”  Wally adds.  “Do come in.” 

Peter’s long since gotten past the dual personality weirdness.  It used to throw him a little when they switched up like that, but these days he hardly notices.   

“Hey guys.”  Peter nods and steps through the door.   

“To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?”  Artemis asks.  

Peter and the Boys have taken care not to ask much of Artemis or Wally.  They collectively agreed that no one should be expected to participate in anything they aren’t interested in doing on their own.  He hates to disrupt their lives like this, but he can’t risk the Boys.

“We need your help.”  Peter replies bluntly.    

“Of course.”  Artemis says.

“Anything.”  Wally echoes.

“The Boys ran into some trouble.”  Peter swallows hard.  “Dean…”  He clears his throat.  “He was taken by Demons.” 

“Oh no!”  Wally cries out.

For a split second Artemis looks as terrified as Wally sounds.  He automatically wraps his arms around his middle.

“Do you know…”  Artemis takes a deep breath.  “Do they live?” 

“Yes, but…”   Peter forces himself to say.  “They’ve both been hurt.”

They suck in a breath and glance at the portable art table that Dean gave them as a housewarming gift just a few months ago. 

“I think that Artemis…that you two can give us…”  Peter looks them in the eye.  “An edge.” 

He doesn’t want to manipulate them, but he knows Artemis can provide incite and muscle they may need.

Artemis frowns and Wally says nothing.

“We don’t have a plan yet.”  Peter admits.  “We just need to get there as soon as we can and…”  He shrugs helplessly. 

“We have to help them Arty.”  Wally says softly.  

“Of course Wally…I…”  Artemis’s hands start to shake.  He clenches his fists and clasps them behind his back. 

“Arty…”  Wally sighs.  

“A moment Wally!”  Artemis snaps.  He throws Peter a desperate look.  “Please.” 

Peter nods in sympathy and waits.

It takes a long moment for Artemis to gather himself. 

“My apologizes…Boss…Wally.”  Artemis clears his throat.  “I…I haven’t been the kind of Demon we may need.”  His eyes flare wide.  “In…in a very long time.”

“I understand.”  Peter replies.

Dean gets that same look in his eyes when he thinks about what he had to do in Hell and just like Dean, Artemis doesn’t want the man he loves to see him that way.    

“Arty?”  Wally prods.

“Yes Wally?” 

“The last time you were forced to fend for yourself.”  Wally says.  “This time we have friends.  Friends we can trust and…”  He smiles.  “You will always have me.”

“Wally.”  Artemis sighs.  “You do not…”  

“Artemis.”  Wally patiently interrupts.  “I know what you’ve done.”

Artemis flinches.  

“I understand what you are capable of and…”  Wally sighs.  “Arty I love you.”

“I do not want you in danger.”  Artemis growls.  “I must consider your safety.”

“I’m not afraid Arty.”  Wally pledges with confidence.  “You will take care of us.  As you always do.”  

Artemis sucks in a breath, squares his shoulders, clicks his heels, and bows.  “We stand ready to assist in any way we can.” 

Peter takes a shaky breath.  It never ceases to amaze him the level of loyalty his Boys seem to instill. 

“We’ll have to fly there.”  He warns.

Wally gulps and retreats.  

“He will be alright.”  Artemis chuckles and shakes his head.  “Allow me a moment to retrieve his portable music player.  It will sooth his nerves.”

Peter nods gratefully.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later Artemis climbs aboard the chopper without hesitation and calmly takes a seat.  He straps in and looks out the window.  He hums as he places the headset over his ear buds.

Peter watches them for a moment.  

They’ve fit in surprisingly well.  Their cover story as a retired Hunter gives them a little leeway for their eccentricities and Artemis’s skill at languages has made him invaluable.  Though they do venture out with Sam and Dean on occasion they keep mostly to themselves, content simply to be free of their prison.  

 

The Boys think Artemis and Wally are the most function couple they know.  

Peter thinks the Boys might just be right.

The engine winds up and they take off.

Peter calls Jody on Kev’s cell and passes on everything he can.  She and Meg are out on a ‘girls only’ spa trip and they agree to stay put.  He hangs up and sighs.  

He knows Jody doesn’t like to sit on the side lines, especially when it comes to their Boys in danger, but he needs her safe too.  He shakes his head.  She’s probably pacing and swearing and driving Meg nuts already. 

Peter leans back and closes his eyes.  In one ear he can hear Sam’s labored breathing and in the other the muffled noises of the Command Section.  He tries to clear his mind.  

He needs to be fresh, sharp, and clinical about this.  He’s not a field agent, but he won’t sit this one out.  Not when his Boys are on the line.

“We’ve called in the Resident Agent…Marsha Hamlin…she’s on the way there now and should arrive a little after you do.”  Paul announces.  “The Care and Recovery crew will be there as soon as they can.  They’ll have to land a the jet a few hours away and drive up.”

“Good.”  Peter sighs.  “Send Marsha to the Motel.  She can help watch over Sam.  Have the C&R crew stage a short distance from where we think they’re holding Dean.”

“Rog.”

Peter looks at Jen and Kev.  They’re pouring over Kev’s laptop.  

He sighs.  There isn’t much to do now, but wait.

“We’ve arranged a welcoming committee for you.”  Paul says out of the blue an hour into the flight.  “There’s a local Veterans group with a large field behind their facility.  They’ve given us the go ahead to use it, but they refused payment.”

The generosity of strangers makes Peter smile for the first time since Sam called. 

“We’ll figure something out.”  He says. 

“Good.”  Paul replies.  “Meanwhile, I didn’t want the Vets to get busted over it so we got FAA permission to land as a ‘Life Flight’.” 

“Sounds good.”

“Ranking Officer’s name is…Richard Benson.”  Paul goes on.  “US Army Captain…medically retired…Vietnam.”  He chuckles.  “Must be a big guy…he goes by ‘Hoss’.” 

“Who am I?”  Peter asks. 

“You’re ‘Col Smith’.”

He snorts.  “Of course.”

“We also spoke with the Motel owner.  He’s squirrelly.”  Paul grumbles.  “But he confirms Sam and Dean checked in yesterday.  He thinks the ‘Tall One’ is back in the room now.  I told him to steer clear.”

Peter sighs.  “Good work.”  

“Rog.”  Paul disconnects.

“Boss…ETA…forty-two minutes.”  The Pilot intones.

“Okay.”  Peter replies.  “Sam?”  

He waits.  “Sam?”  He tries again. 

Nothing.

He takes a shaky breath.  He’s barely keeping it together.  He would never survive this on a regular basis.  John Winchester must have had balls of steel or a heart of stone to risk Sam and Dean’s lives like he did. 

Out of sheer desperation he shouts.  “Sammy!?” 

“Here…Boss.”  Sam croaks.  

“Talk to me Sam.”  He doesn’t waste time asking Sam how he is.  The fact that the younger Winchester is still in the Motel and hasn’t gone after his brother tells Peter it’s bad. 

“They have him in an old farm house.”  Sam says.  “There’s a red Windmill in the yard.”

Peter frowns.  He looks at Kev who quickly scans a map of the area on his computer and gives him a thumbs up. 

“Th…there…are…fi..five inside…two out…”  Sam trails off.

“Sam!?”  Peter barks.

All he can hear is the sound of Sam’s uneven breathing.

“Shit!”  He pounds a fist into his thigh.  Think.  He needs to think.

“Jen.”  Peter says finally.  “Tell me you brought the Tranquilizer Gun and those new Devil’s Trap darts we’ve been working on?” 

“Yep.”  Jen grins. 

“Okay.”  He nods.  “Do you think you can pull a sniper routine from that Windmill?” 

Jen is a crack shot and he’s sure she’ll be able to take out any Demons guarding the outside at least.

“You know it.”  Jen is full of confidence.

Peter crosses his arms and sighs.  He feels better with a plan.  Even if its only a partial one.

A few minutes later the Pilot swoops around the landing site for a quick visual check.  It’s getting dark and the Vets have surrounded the field with trucks to create a large well lit circle with their headlights.  The landing is smooth. 

Peter jumps out of the chopper and Artemis follows.

A large man breaks away from the group and strides over. 

Peter looks up at him and blinks.  “Capt Benson?”

“Napalm.”  The man says simply.  

Peter nods.  He recognized the scars. 

“Call me ‘Hoss’.”  The Captain holds out a hand.  “We’re here to give you a hand Colonel.”  

“Thank you for helping us out Hoss.”  Peter gives him a grateful smile and shakes his hand.  

“No problem Sir.  Heard tell you got a man down and another in enemy hands.”  Hoss says matter-of-fact.  “That so?”

“Yes.”  Peter nods grimly. 

“Well.”  Hoss gives him a look.  “Everybody here may be busted up a bit, but we still know how to shoot.”

Peter takes the hint and looks out over the group of disabled Vets who are following the conversation closely.  

“We’ll need you to hold the LZ.”  He announces loudly.  “We’ve got an injured man and we may need to dust off quick.”  

The crowd murmurs in response.

“And…”  He tries to catch the eyes of as many young men and women as he can.  “We’ll give you a shout if we run into trouble.” 

The group breaks apart and starts setting out lawn chairs, blankets, and popping open beat-up coolers. 

Peter turns back to Hoss.

Hoss grins and claps Peter on the shoulder.  He steers him toward a waiting truck.  

“This one runs good.”  Hoss tells him.  “She’ll get you through some tough terrain if you need her to.”

“She’s just what we need.”  Peter says.  “Thank you Captain.”

Kev and Jen move to unload the chopper and are swarmed by helpers.  In minutes everything is loaded safely in the back of the truck.

Hoss hands Kev the keys.

“This here is my Missus…Ina.”  Hoss gestures to a black haired women as she pulls up in a small pickup.  “She’s a damn good Nurse.”  He puffs his chest.  “Worked trauma for 30 years before they made her retire.” 

“Bad hip.”  Ina says simply.  “I’ll follow you in Colonel in case your man needs a quick fix.”  

“Thank you.”  Peter chokes down a swell of emotion.  His Boys need to be okay.  They have to be okay. 

He turns and sends a grateful wave to the crowd.  He climbs into the truck and Kev pulls away.  He glances over his shoulder in time to see  their Pilot greet the group of Vets with a friendly wave and start shaking hands.     

They make it to the Motel in less than five minutes.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Baby.”  Peter sighs.  

His fingers itch to touch her steel and be reassured, but he doesn’t put a hand on her.  He doesn’t want to give her away.  When they’re gone from here they need the locals to pass around a dozen unhelpful descriptions of car they never really saw.  Just in case.  

The Motel manager is waiting at the door.  He’s gives them a wary look.  His hand twitches as he holds the master key.  

“Sam!?”  Peter shouts into his phone.  “Sam!?”

“He…re…”  Sam’s reply is alarmingly weak.

“We’re coming in.”  He announces loudly.    

He hopes it’s enough.  Even in and out of consciousness, Sam’s Hunter instincts could be dangerous for anyone who opens the door unexpectedly.  They don’t need anyone else hurt. 

The manager gets the door unlocked and gets out of the way fast.

Kev and Jen sweep the room and secure it.   

Peter rushes to the bed.  

Sam is sprawled gracelessly on his back across one of the beds.  There are bandages and bloody rags scattered around the room.  His phone is sitting on his chest.  His pistol on the bed next to his hip. 

“Sam!?”  Peter curbs the urge to grab him up and forces himself to stand clear of the bed.  He knows not to touch Sam or be within arms length when one of the Boys is out like this.  

“Sam…come on…Sammy!”  He urges.

Sam blinks and groans.  “Dean…?”  He tries to push himself up and only half succeeds.  

“It’s me.”  Peter says and steps froward to grip Sam’s shoulders and push him gently back.  “We’re here Sam.”  He says.  “We brought a Nurse with us.  She’s going to take care of you.”

Sam’s eyes focus for a split second.  He nods at Peter and passes out again.  

“Damn it!”  Peter groans.  

Sam is so pale and bloody he can’t quite get his head around so much damage.  

Peter clutches at Sam’s shoulders and stares at his ravaged face.  He can’t seem to move.  

“Okay.”  Ina pushes her way past him.  “Get me your kit.”

Peter turns to Artemis who is standing in the doorway.  He can’t cross the salt line on the floor.  

Artemis nods and goes to retrieve it form the truck. 

“You two get him undressed.”  Ina directs.  “No modesty now. I need to see all his injuries.”  

She picks up Sam’s pistol and expertly safes it.  She sets it on the bedside table picks up the room phone.  She presses ‘zero’ for the Front Desk.  

Kev hangs up Sam’s cell and sets it aside.   

Peter grits his teeth and they make quick work of his ruined clothes.  He hates that Sam is being stripped naked and made even more vulnerable like this.

“Brett?”  Ina says into the phone.  “You bring me a dozen clean towels and washcloths.  A couple of sets of fresh sheets, half a dozen pillows, a big bucket of ice, and a wash tub.”  She frowns.  “You never mind who’s going to pay!  You do as I say and be quick about it!”  

She slams the phone down with a huff.

Peter grins at her and she winks.  

Artemis hands Jen the Trauma Kits at the door.  He turns his back to the room, clearly on guard.  

Jen gets the kits opened up and spread out on the table.  She’s careful not to look at Sam’s naked form.

“Okay.”  Ina snaps on a pair of gloves.  “What have we got here?”

Peter moves to the opposite side of the bed and takes hold of Sam’s hand.  He wants to comfort him, but he also needs to protect Ina in case Sam comes up swinging.  She’s a small women and a blow from Sam would throw her for a loop.

Ina’s hip is obviously stiff, but it doesn’t seem to slow her down.  She moves swiftly and purposefully around the bed as she directs Kev and Peter to gently roll Sam this way and that.  She inspects Sam’s injuries with cool clinical efficiency.  

Ina identifies, four broken ribs, a ragged puncture wound that is still oozing blood from the back of his right thigh, and two large knife wounds on his left side that skim along his ribs.  There are also several small tears in Sam’s scalp, a hodgepodge of gashes on his chest and back, and three broken fingers.  The bruises are too numerous to count and Sam’s face is so swollen its a wonder he could open his eyes. 

Peter breathes a sigh of relief when Ina checks Sam’s pupils and finds a positive responses in both. 

“Well.”  Ina observes.  “We can all be grateful whoever did this didn’t favor guns.”

Peter sighs.  At least they don’t have to worry about that with Demons.  They’re traditionalists.

“Damn good work on those stitches.”  Ina points out the larges gashes on Sam’s side.  Both are expertly sewn.  “This boy has done that before.” 

Peter can’t imagine how much that had hurt.  He shudders at the thought. 

“To bad he couldn’t reach this one in his leg.”  Ina shakes her head and unwraps Sam’s makeshift tourniquet.  “Or the rest of these gashes.  Its no a small amount of blood to lose at once.  Especially with those ribs making it hard for him to breathe.”  She sighs.  “He’s a strong one.” 

Peter squeezes Sam’s good hand and tries not to cry.  

The manager appears with a cart full of supplies and Artemis shoos him off.  He shoves the cart inside the room, careful to shield Sam from view. 

“Okay now.”  Ina gets up and snags the cart.  “You fill this tub up with water…hot as you can stand.”

Jen snatches the plastic tub and races to the bathroom.

“You grab that bottle of soap…there…”  Ina points to a particular bottle.  “Use about half of it in that hot water.  Mix it up good.”

Kev nods and follows Jen to the bathroom.  They’re back in a few minutes and they position the tub between Sam’s outstretched feet as directed.

“You all get back now and let me work.”  Ina says. 

She gently wipes Sam’s face clean.  She sets up the portable oxygen tank and slips the mask over his mouth and nose.  She washes Sam’s arm and expertly inserts an IV.  

“Is he allergic to anything?”  Ina asks.

“Nothing.”  Peter replies.  He knows at least that much about Sam’s medical history.

Ina nods.  She rummages through the box of clear vials they carry in the Trauma Kit and pushes a drug into the IV bag.

Peter watches Sam closely the entire time.  

The tension in Sam’s face quickly eases away and his breathing evens out.  

When Peter is sure Sam is so far under he won’t inadvertently injury Ina he relaxes his tight hold on his hand.  

“The rest is just busy work.”  Ina says matter-of-fact.  “I’ll dose him with Penicillin too and so long as this mess…”  She waves a hand over Sam’s body.  “Doesn’t get infected I expect he’ll recover.”

“Thank you Ina.”  Peter sighs.

Kev picks up the room phone and dials the Command Section.  “Paul we’re going to drop you off our comm for now.  Yes we’re heading out.  Right.  Will do.  As soon as we know anything.  Thanks.”  

Kev puts the phone on speaker and introduces Ina. 

“Ina...”  Peter says.  “A women named Marsha Hamlin will be here soon.  She’ll help you with whatever you need.”

She nods.

“Paul will tell you what to do when she gets here.”

She nods again.

He points the refreshed salt line Jen has put down. “You need to leave this salt line down across the threshold no matter what.” 

Ina shrugs.  “I don’t get it, but I can do that.”  

“Thanks Ina.” 

“When you find him.  You bring your other man here Colonel.”  She doesn't look up from pulling a pre-threaded needle from an emergency suture kit.  “I’ll be ready.”

Peter can only nod in response.  He squeezes Sam’s hand one last time and presses a kiss to his forehead.  He turns and gets out of the room as fast as he can.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Can we trust that women?”  Artemis asks after they close the door tightly behind them.

“Paul checked her out and she’s more them competent.”  Peter replies.  “Sam is in good hands.”  

“How is he?”  Wally asks.

“He’s going to be okay.”  Peter answers.  

Everyone piles in the truck and Kev heads North.

“I trust we know where we’re going?”  Peter asks.

“Yes.”  Jen nods.  “Paul got satellite confirmation on the place we found just a few miles from here.  The owner is long deceased…house abandoned.”

Peter nods. 

“There are two guys wondering around the yard.”  Jen grimaces.  “A little too aimless if you know what I mean.”  

Peter rubs his face.  He can only hope that the hosts are still living or are able to survive the possession.  His Boys don’t need any more guilt.

“Here’s the old Windmill.”  Jen points to the screen.  

“Can you use it to take out the two in the yard?”  Peter asks. 

“Yep.”  Jen nods.  “With the full Moon it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“What is my part in this?’  Artemis asks. 

“You bring me in as a prisoner.”  Peter says.

“Boss…”  Kev starts. 

“Kev you’re the better field Agent.”  Peter knows this to be true.  “We need you to come in the back door.”

“Rog.”  Kev reluctantly agrees.  “What about the mass Exorcism?  Can we use it here?”

Kev and Paul recorded the Exorcism ritual on continuous loop and issued a copies to everybody.  It had recently come in handy for a couple of their Agents in Texas.   

Peter turns to Artemis.  “What will the Latin do to you?”

“It will pain me greatly, but…”  Artemis raises his arm and flashes the lock.  “I can not be sent back in that manner.”

Peter hates to ask.  “Can you play through the pain?”  

“If it means saving Dean and innocent vessels.”  Artemis sighs.  “Then yes.” 

“What about you Wally?”  Jen asks.

“Arty will shield me.”  Wally says with confidence.  “He has done so before.”

Peter shakes his head.  He’s sorry they may end up torturing Artemis and Wally when they’re only trying to help.  

“Okay.  Our primary mission here is rescue.”  Peter takes a deep breath and rubs his face.  “We need to focus on Dean.”

“Meaning if the Demons smoke out we’re okay with that?”  Kev asks.

“We’re not okay with that.”  Peter admits.  “I’d rather send them all back, but we need to focus on getting Dean out of there.”  He grimaces.  “We don’t know how bad off he might be.”

“Snatch and run.”  Kev frowns.  “Got it.”

“I packed Dean’s prototypes.”  Jen announces.  “We have two collars and half a dozen of those rapid injection Tranquilizer pens.  I think we should give them a trial run too.”  

“Jen!”  Kev beams at her.  “You’re perfect!”

“I know.”  She wags her eyebrows. 

“Okay.”  Peter snorts and rolls his eyes.  “Dart gun the ones you can and we’ll try to collar and tranquilize those we can reach.”

“What about the rest?”  Jen asks.

“You follow Kev in after you get any Demons in the yard.”  Peter directs.  “Maybe you can get a shot at another one inside.  Either way…”  He shrugs.  “You grab Dean and get him out while the Demons are occupied.”

“Right.”  She agrees.  

“When its all said and done we’ll Exorcise the Demons we manage to trap.”  Peter sighs.  “If it gets bad in there though it’s get Dean and get out.  Got it?”  

Everyone nods.  Saving the host is Organization policy and all Agents are trained to that standard, but sometimes the innocent got caught in the middle. 

A few minutes later Kev pulls over and parks the truck.  

Peter sighs and looks at everyone.  “Are we ready for this?”

They all nod and climb out of the truck.  

Kev and Jen start sorting gear.

“Artemis?”  Peter says.  “Can you pull this off?” 

It all hinges on Artemis’s ability to get them in close.

“Yes.”  Artemis replies.  “I believe I understand this ‘Trojan Horse’ approach.”  He sighs.  “I will ask that you remain flexible.  The plan may require a rapid change.”

“Of course.”  Peter gives Artemis a reassuring smile.  “I’ll follow your lead.”  

When everyone is ready Artemis takes a deep breath and deftly removes his bracelets.  He rolls his shoulders and hands the bracelets to Peter. 

“Best of luck to us all.”  Artemis wraps his arms round his middle and sighs.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m ready.”  Jen’s voice whispers calmly.  “Confirm…two in the front yard…at least…two inside…red shirt…blue jacket…no visual on D.”

Peter flicks a glance at Artemis.  

The Demon looks decidedly grim.  

“In position.”  Kev says softly a short time later.  “Confirm…red shirt…confirm blue jacket…also baseball cap…and gray sweatshirt…no visual on reported fifth party.”  

Peter holds his breath.  

There’s a long moment of silence. 

“No visual on D.”  Kev sounds frustrated, but calm.  “Repeat no visual on D.” 

Peter shoves his shaking hands into his jacket pockets.  He clutches Artemis’s bracelets and tries to remember that Dean has survived much worse.  He blows out a shaky breath.

Artemis claps a hand on his shoulder.  

Peter rubs his face and straightens.  

Artemis gives him an approving nod.  

Peter holds his hands out and Artemis binds his wrists with an impressive amount of rope.  He can’t help but feel intimidated by it, even though he knows all he has to do is twist his hands just so and he’ll be free.  

“We are ready.”  Artemis announces.  He looks at Peter.  “I feel I should apologize for what is to come.”  He grimaces.  “What must be said or done.  Please remember that I am simply playing my part.”

“Thank you Artemis.”  Peter says sincerely.  “I know this is not who you want to be.”

Artemis nods, squares his shoulders, and takes a deep steadying breath.  His face morphs into a hard unrecognizable mask.  He grins at Peter.

Peter takes an involuntary step backwards.

Artemis throws his head back and laughs.  His Mojo pours out and expands across the quiet clearing.  

Peter can feel it push against his sense of survival.  He barely defeats a pressing need to run.

“Now that we have their attention.”  Artemis says softly.  “I think a Grand Entrance is in order.”

Peter gulps.

Artemis grabs him by the arm and shoves him forward.  

Peter stumbles, but stays on his feet.  He doesn’t fight the fear that rises in his chest.  His needs to look terrified.  It’s all to easy.

“Excellent!”  Artemis crows.  “You should be afraid.”  He chuckles loud and brash.  “Imagine what I might do to you…Human…if you do not behave.”

Peter stumbles from another shove as they round the corner and are within sight of the house.  

The two Demons on patrol have stopped roaming and are clearly waiting for them.  They take one look at Peter’s disheveled appearance, tied hands, frightened face, and laugh.

“Well…well…well…what’s this?”  The Demon riding a skinny red headed biker asks.  

“A gift.”  Artemis smiles politely.  

 ‘From who?”  A balding mechanic meat suit snorts.  “We don’t know you.”

“True.”  Artemis admits.  “However, you do have something I want.”

“Nothing we have concerns you.”  The mechanic Demon sneers.  “I suggest you take your…gift…and beat it.”

“Oh, I do not think so.”  Artemis chuckles deep and grins.  “You see.  Dean Winchester is of particular interest to me.”

The two Demons are smart enough to hold their tongues.

“You do hold Dean Winchester…do you not?” 

The two Demons glance at each other and give non-committal shrugs. 

“Hmmm…”  Artemis taps his chin.  He grabs Peter’s arm and shoves him forward.  

Peter yelps and staggers.

The Demons share another chuckle.

“What makes you think we’re interested?”  The mechanic Demon waves a dismissive hand at Peter.  “In that?” 

“He is a known associate of the Winchesters.”  Artemis says matter-of-fact.  “I found him in a nice shiny black car.” 

“So he’s a Winchester lackey.”  The mechanic Demon scoffs.  “So what?” 

“Ya.”  The red haired Demon speaks up.  “He ain’t the Angel we’re waiting on.  He’s just a…”  

The mechanic Demon turns and punches him hard.  “Shut your mouth idiot!”

“If you have Dean Winchester himself.”  Artemis observes.  “Why waste time trying to trap a feather brain?”

“The boss is going to…”  Red haired Demon starts.

The mechanic Demon cuffs him again.

Peter closes his eyes against an automatic eye roll.  Apparently Demon henchmen suffer the same inadequacies as Human ones.

“And what of the other one?”  Artemis changes the subject.  “The younger brother?”  He takes a step forward and pushes Peter roughly to the ground.  “I found this one sniveling over that absurdly shaggy haired giant.”  

The red haired Demon grins.  “Guess he ain’t as badass as everybody says.”

The Demons nod, obviously pleased with themselves. 

Peter tamps down a surge of anger and tries to look miserable.  

“Those Winchesters…man…”  The red haired Demon snickers.  “Always trying to save some stupid meat suit.  Fucking morons.”

Artemis throws his head back and laughs. 

Peter shivers.  

“Still.”  Artemis sobers.  “I thought I might lay eyes on the legend as it were.” 

The mechanic Demon frowns.  “You don’t have enough to offer.” 

“Ya.”  The red haired Demon agrees.  “Bring us the Angel and…” 

“Will you shut up!”  The mechanic Demon shouts.  He glares at his partner.  “Where the fuck did Harkin find you anyway?”

“Did you say Harkin?”  Artemis asks.  His hand tightens painfully on Peter’s arm.  He grips him for a second and then squeezes again.  

Change in plans.

The mechanic Demon huffs and the red haired Demon throws a worried look over his shoulder. 

Artemis’s eyes flash and he chuckles darkly. 

Peter can’t suppress a shudder.  

“Tell him Artemis has come.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“To what do I owe this…dubious pleasure?”  A tall thin dark haired meat suit strolls across the porch and leans on the railing.  

He’s followed closely by the baseball cap and grey sweatshirt Demons.  That leaves one more in the house.  

Harkin’s eyes sweep over him and Peter lets his legs tremble.  He coughs pathetically and wipes his face.  He wants those present to remember he is weak, bound, and therefore not a threat.  

It works like a charm.  The flash of disgust in Harkin’s face is obvious.  

“Harkin.”  Artemis grins broadly.  “You look well.”

“It has been a long time…old friend.”  Harkin’s face remains carefully impassive. 

“Has it?”  Artemis sniffs.  “I could swear it was only yesterday.” 

“Ahh…yes.”  Harkin tilts his head and considers Artemis.  “The memories are so fresh.”

Artemis chuckles.  “The good ones always are.”

“The victories of the past!”  Harkin cracks a brief grin.  “Knee deep in blood.  So glorious!”

The Demon laughs and his minions join in.  

Peter cringes, but under the laughter he hears Kev whisper.  “I can’t get much closer.  Still no visual on D.”

He tries not to react to this news.  Dean must be inside.  Sam is never wrong.  

“War was always your path Harkin.”  Artemis waves a dismissive hand.  “Not mine.”

“Ahh yes.”  Harkin’s eyes narrow.  “You so rarely bloodied your own hands Artemis.  Content to sit above us all and pull the strings.”

Artemis rolls his eyes and looks exceedingly bored.  “Why waste time with events long past?”  He sighs.  “Old memories are worth so little when you hold such a prize in the present.”

“My dear Artemis.”  Harkin chuckles.  “So eager to forget.” 

Peter holds his breath against the malice that rolls of the Demon in waves.  His anxiety ratchets up.  This Demon is no minion.  

“Then of course.”  Harkin says quietly.  “You may not remember it all as vividly as I do.” 

Artemis’s eyes narrow and he squares his shoulders.

“As I recall.”  Harkin stares hard at Artemis.  “Our partnership was noticeably marred by betrayal.” 

“Was it my betrayal that has you bitter still after so many years my old friend?”  Artemis smiles sadly.  “Or the fact that I beat you to it?” 

“You abandoned your brethren!”  Harkin snaps and takes a threatening step forward. 

Peter ducks his head and cowers.

“I suggest you watch your tone Harkin.”  Artemis says evenly.  “I out rank you.”

“Rank?”  Harkin laughs harshly.  “You have been gone too long my…old friend.”  

Artemis raises an eyebrow.

“The rank and position you spent so many years plotting to obtain have fallen away.”  Harkin sneers.  “Those antiquated notions died with that fool Lilith.”

“Ahh…yes.”  Artemis nods.  “Poor…poor Lilith.”  He snorts.  “How embarrassing to sacrifice oneself to release the Dark Prince and then…”  He shakes his head sadly.  “To have it all undone by a mere…Human.” 

“What do you know if Artemis?”  Harkin’s nostrils flare in anger.  “I may have had no love for Lilith and her schemes, but I respected my home.”  He points as accusing finger.  “You fled and hid under a rock like the spineless worm you are.”

“Did I?”  Artemis ignores the insult.  “I may have been out of view.”  He agrees.  “However, I have never been out of touch.  Information is power Harkin.”  His eyes flash.  “A fact you have often failed to comprehend.”  

Harkin growls and clenches his fists.    

“Please dispense with the theatrics.”  Artemis sighs impatiently.  “I saw an opening and I took it.  You would have done the same.”

“Perhaps.”  Harkin reluctantly admits.  He looks around and scowls.  “This isn’t what I expected.”  

“Oh?”  Artemis raises an eyebrow.  

Harkin's eyes narrow and he grinds out.  “I should never have followed in your foots steps and ascended to this nightmare.”

“At last we arrive at the point.”  Artemis sighs.  “You have managed to capture the greatest Hunter of our times.”  He nods his head respectfully.  “And now you plan to use him as a ticket home.”

Harkin crosses his arms and nods.     

“Might I catch a glimpse of the poor man before you send him back to a fate worse than death?”  Artemis asks politely.  “I’ve heard so much about the Hunter you see.”  He shrugs.  “Call it curiosity?” 

Harkin’s eyes gleam. 

Peter watches the Demon closely.  It’s obvious that he would rather be rid of the unwanted intrusion and yet it’s just as obvious that Harkin is arrogant enough to want to lord his success over his former partner.  

It only takes a minute for the Demon’s pride to get the better of him.    

“Dean Winchester is quite the prize.”  Harkin sniffs.  “Who am I to deny an old friend?”

Artemis inclines his head.  “How very gracious.”  

“Bring your…gift.”  Harkin spins on his heel. 

Artemis grabs Peter by the back of the neck and propels him forward.  

Peter stumbles up the stairs and onto the deck.  He gets to the door and Artemis shoves him inside the house.

The first thing Peter sees is Dean.  

The Hunter is tied to a chair, arms pulled tightly behind his back.  He’s gagged, bruised, horribly bloody, and obviously pissed.

“Dean!”  Peter shouts.

Artemis chuckles and gives Peter shove.  “You had better grovel.”  

Peter lurches across the room, stumbles, and lands at Dean’s feet in a heap.  He grabs at Dean’s legs and looks into his eyes.  He taps out a short message.

“S…A…M.”  He smiles and nods.  

Relief flashes across Dean’s battered face.  He closes his eyes and sighs.  

A Demon grabs Peter by the hair and shoves him to the floor.  He catches himself on his hands and flops over onto his rump.  He pulls his knees up, wraps his arms around them, and tucks his head down in defense.  

The Demon draws a leg back and kicks him in ribs.

Peter’s breath leaves his lungs in a painful whoosh.       

“Leave him alone!”  Dean growls through his gag. 

The Demon laughs and backhands the Hunter.  

Dean chuckles.

“Such defiance.”  Artemis raises an eyebrow at the scene.  “It has been described to me and yet to witness it is…something else entirely.”

“This is nothing.”  Harkin snorts.  “We have yet to try and break him.” 

“I can see that.”  Artemis nods.  “Are you so certain of your skill?”

“Of course.”  Harkin shrugs.  

Artemis looks decidedly skeptical.

“There will be time for that later.”  Harkin insists. 

“After the Angel has come to the rescue?”

Harkin raises an eyebrow.  

“The Angel is your end game is he not?”  Artemis prods.

Harkin makes no reply.

“Of course he is.”  Artemis smiles indulgently.  “Tell me.  Exactly how did you plan to summon this Angel?”  

“He’s never far from the Hunter.”  Harkin crosses his arms defensively.  “If you know anything of the Winchesters you know that.”

“True.”  Artemis agrees.  “Still, one must summon him and trap him or…”  He grins.  “Prepare to face his wrath.”

Harkin blanches.

Artemis tut tuts.  “You have no idea how to control an Angel do you?” 

Harkin flushes. 

“Your lack of information has once again made you a fool.”

Harkin bristles.  

Artemis waves him off.  “What of the brother?” 

“He scurried away like a beaten puppy.”  The blue jacket Demon gloats.

Dean growls and struggles against his bonds. 

“He is of no threat to my plans.”  Harkin sniffs.  “The ‘Boy King’ is no more.”

“Of course not.”  Artemis agrees easily.  “He’s dead.”  

There is a moment of stunned silence.  

Harkin jolts in shock.

Dean throws his head back and screams.  His eyes go alarmingly dark and he shoots a murderous look at Harkin.  

“I will kill you.”  The Hunter says clearly, despite the gag.  “I swear it.”

Though he looks shaken Harkin ignores the threat. 

Artemis raises an eyebrow.  “Your ticket home?” 

Harkin frowns. 

“You have Dean Winchester and an incomplete plan to obtain an Angel.”  Artemis’s eyes twinkle with amusement.  “I can only assume you intend to trade them for some level of power in Hell.”  

Harkin shifts uncomfortably, but admits nothing. 

“You had your hands on Sam Winchester as well and yet…”  Artemis sighs in disappointment.  “You let him be destroyed.”

“The other Winchester is worthless.”  Harkin smirks in an obvious attempt to regain his lost bravado.  “His potential is long lost.”

“True.”  Artemis acknowledges.  “And yet…”  He grins.  “The new King of Hell believes him to be powerful enough to honor a truce with the Winchesters.”

Harkin eyes flare wide and he squirms under Artemis’s direct gaze.

“What a pickle.”  Artemis shakes his head.  “Now that you have broken the truce.  I wonder who the King will choose?”  

Harkin clenches his fists. 

“It was a very bold move.”  Artemis’s eyes gleam.  “Yet, rather then risk the wrath of the most dangerous Hunters Hell has ever faced I would hazard a guess that the King will attempt to maintain his truce.” 

Harkin stills.  The house goes impossibly quiet.

Peter grips Dean’s leg and waits for the inevitable.

“Information.”  Artemis gives Harkin a sympathetic look.  “You never did understand it’s…true power.” 

Harkin throws his head back and howls.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harkin launches himself across the room and tackles Artemis to the floor.  

Peter shouts.  “Now Jen!”

He hears two shots.  

“I’m coming in!”  Kev announces. 

The red shirt Demon and the grey sweatshirt Demon take one look at the melee and bolt for the doors.  

The red shirt Demon runs straight into Kev.  They grapple and go down. 

Peter ditches the rope and grabs a bracelet firmly in each hand.  He lunges at the baseball cap Demon and snaps the Iron on the Demon’s wrists before he can even open his mouth to protest.  

Peter hears two more shots in rapid succession.  

“Shit!”  Jen groans.  “I missed one…we’ve got a runner.” 

Peter lets that go and looks for Kev.  

Kev holds a collar in one hand and tries unsuccessfully to snap it around the red shirt Demon’s neck. 

Peter pulls out a tranquilizer pen and moves to assist.  

Dean shouts a muffled warning and struggles against his bonds.  

Peter frowns and starts to turn.  

The baseball cap Demon grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around fully.  

Peter yelps and plunges a tranquilizer pen into the Demon’s neck out of pure reflex.  

The stunned Demon collapses in a heap.

Someone clips Peter’s knee from behind.  He cries out and falls sideways.  

The blue jacket Demon grabs him by the shirt and slams a fist into Peter’s face.  

He’s temporarily blinded.  He throws his arms up to shield his face and stumbles.   

The Demon chuckles and tosses him to the side.

Dean growls and rips one hand partially free from the ropes behind his back.  

The blue jacket Demon advances on Dean and raises a fist to strike.  

Peter lunges across the floor and grabs the Demon’s ankle.  He tries to trip him up and can’t.  He scrabbles for a better grip.  

The Demon scowls and shakes him off.  

Peter sucks in a tight breath.  He pushes himself to his feet and charges.  He crashes into the Demon’s back and knocks him to the floor.  He wraps an arm around the Demon’s neck and squeezes.  

The Demon staggers to his feet and reaches his hands up to pull at Peter’s arm.  

Peter tries desperately to retain his hold.   

Dean works frantically to free his other arm.  

The Demon gains his balance, lifts a foot, and boots Dean hard in the chest. 

Dean shouts and flails his free arm, but can’t stop it.  The chair goes over backward and his head strikes the table on the way down.  He crashes to the floor out cold.    

The Demon throws his head back and Peter barely avoids a broken nose.  

Peter plants his feet and jerks backward.  

The Demon staggers and falls to one knee.  

Peter spares a thought for the poor vessel and tightens his arm.  He’s frantic to put this Demon down and get to Dean.  

Kev stumbles over.  He wipes blood from his mouth and stabs the Demon in the shoulder with a tranquilizer pen.  

The Demon goes limp and Peter lowers the vessel to the floor.  He snaps a bracelet on before the Demon can smoke out.  

Kev nods and heads for Dean.  He cuts the ropes away and pushes the chair aside.

Peter straightens and stares.  His arms are shaking and his head is pounding.  He feels bizarrely detached. 

“He’s got a pulse.”  Kev calls out.  “It’s faint and he’s breathing, but there’s already a knot on his temple.”  He looks up and frowns.  “Boss!?”

Peter gulps and breaks out of his stupor.  He takes a shaky step toward Dean and drops painfully to his knees.  He gathers Dean into his arms and clutches him to his chest.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean groans and his eyelashes flutter open.  “Sammy?”  He blinks and tries to sit up.

“Take it easy Dean.”  Peter cautions.  “You were knocked out.”

Dean chuckles.  “It’s not the first time.”  

Kev snorts.

“Can you stand?”  Peter asks. 

“Sure.”  Dean giggles. 

“On second thought.”  Peter huffs.  “Just stay still.”

“Okee-dokee-smokee.” 

Kev shoots Peter a worried look. 

Peter shrugs helplessly.  He’s never seen Dean this way before either.  He can’t decide if he should laugh or freak out.  He contemplates Dean’s swollen face and goes with the freak out.

“Artemis!”  Peter shouts.  “We need you!”

Dean closes his eyes again.  

“Dean.”  Peter prods.  “Keep your eyes on me.”

“Sammy…”  Dean winces.  “Leave me alone.”  He licks his lips.  “Head hurts.”

“Sorry.”  He really is.  “But, you can’t go to sleep Dean.”

“Why not?”  Dean blinks at Peter and pouts.  “I’m tired.”

“I know.”  He smiles.  “But you have to stay awake.”

Dean huffs.

“You want to see Sammy don’t you?” 

Dean frowns.  “Yes.”

“Then you have to stay awake.”  

“Don’t want to.”  Dean grouses and closes his eyes.

Peter gives him a gentle shake.

“What?  Where’s Sam?”  Dean looks around confused.  “Told him to run.  Is he okay?”

“Yes.”  Peter sniffs and blinks.  

Kev gives him a bleak look and shouts.  “Artemis come on!” 

“Get ready!”  Artemis calls out.

Peter turns to see Artemis place an expert blow.  

Harkin spins off balance.  The Demon stumbles and growls in anger.  He gathers himself for another charge.  

Artemis grins and takes the hit.  He wraps his arms around Harkin in a ‘Bear Hug’.  “Now!” 

Kev scrambles to his feet and slaps the last collar on Harkin’s neck.  

Artemis shoves the surprised Demon off in disgust.

Harkin whirls around and makes a grab for Kev who deftly sidesteps.  

Jen fires her rifle from the doorway and Harkin goes down.  

Peter flashes a grin at Jen.

He turns to shout at Artemis and gasps in shock.

Artemis looks like a wild man.  He’s flushed, his chest is heaving, and his Mojo pulses through the room.  He looks down right terrifying.  he blinks and focuses on Peter.    

Peter flinches.  He can’t help it.

Kev shivers and reaches for Jen.  She gulps and takes his hand. 

A long moment passes before Artemis sucks in a breath and shakes his head.  The tension leaves his shoulders and his power instantly dissipates.  He drops his head to his chest. 

“You’re okay Artemis.”  Peter reassures him.  “We’re all okay.”    

Artemis raises his head and gives Peter a questioning smile. 

Peter gives him an encouraging nod.  He’s still their Demon.

Artemis straightens and moves quickly across the room.  He bends down and gently scoops Dean into his powerful arms.  “Come on Boss.”  He turns and heads out the door.

Peter manages to get to his feet and follows.

“Kev…Jen.”  Artemis calls over his shoulder.  “Use the Exorcism.  It will still work even if their vessels are unconscious.”

“Rog.”  Kev acknowledges.  “Pull out your ear bud.”

The Demon rips out his earpiece and drops it on the ground. 

“Now!”  Peter shouts. 

Seconds later Latin pours into his ear.  

Artemis races the truck.  

Peter’s knee and chest throbs as he rushes to keep up.  

Artemis yanks open the back door and manages to get himself and Dean into the back seat by the time Peter gets there.  

Peter jumps into the front and cranks the engine.  “How is he Artemis?”  He pulls around and floors it toward town. 

“It’s Wally.”  A soft voice says from the back seat.  “Arty needs a few minutes Boss.”

“Of course.”  Peter gets that.

“Dean is breathing, but…”  Wally’s voice waivers.  He clears his throat.  “The…the…swelling at his temple is alarming and there is blood everywhere.”  He sniffs and wipes his eyes.  “Most of his fingers on the one hand look broken and they must have dislocated his shoulder.”

“Jesus!”  Peter shouts and focuses on driving.  

A minute later the Exorcism runs its course.

“Boss it worked.”  Kev sounds satisfied.  “All the vessels are alive except Harkin’s.  It looks like this poor guy has been gone for a while.”

“Rog.”  Peter shakes his head.     

“The rest are still tranquilized, but breathing.”  Jen says.  “No apparent injuries.” 

“Good.”  Peter says as the truck screeches around a corner.  “Get with Paul and find out about the runner.”

“On it.”  Jen says. 

“You’ll need to turn everyone over to the C&R crew as soon as you can.  You’ll have to…”

“Boss.”  Kev interrupts.  “We’ve got this.  Just take care of Dean.”

“Right sorry.”  Peter swallows hard.  He’s always been terrible with adrenaline and its making his head fuzzy now that the immediate threat is over.  He can’t seem to keep his thoughts in order.  “Just don’t forget Sam’s knife and Dean’s cane…” 

Kev chuckles.  “Yes Boss.”

“And Arty’s bracelets.” 

“Got them already.”  Kev says.  

“Good.”  Peter wipes his face with a shaky hand.  “Call me if you need anything.”  

He removes his ear piece and turns it off.  He pinches his nose and tosses a look into the rear view mirror.  “How’s he doing Wally?”

“His heart beats and his chest rises.”  Wally says softly.  

“You need to keep him awake.”

“Dean?”  Wally prompts.  “Can you hear me?”    

“Sammy?”  Dean groans.  

“It’s Wally.” 

“Oh.”  Dean clears his throat.  “Hey Wally.”

“Hey Dean.” 

“Wally?”

“What is it Dean?” 

“Why are we spinning?”

“We are not spinning.”  Wally replies patiently.  “You are seriously injured.”

“Been there…done that.”  Dean snorts.  “Hey one time I…”  He trails off.

“Dean?  Dean!”  Wally prods.  “You must stay awake.”

“Huh?”  Dean sounds confused.  “Am I drunk?”

“What?”  Wally squeaks.

“I feel drunk.”  Dean giggles again.  “I haven’t been drunk in a long time.”  He sighs.  “Can’t do that anymore.  Sammy says no booze.”  

“No booze.”  Wally agrees.  “You must do what Sam tells you.”

“I know.”  Dean growls.  “But, I’m older though so he should do what I say.”

“You are equals.”  Wally corrects him.  “Sam is simply thinking of your well fare.”

“Sammy takes good care of me.”  Dean agrees.

“As he should.”

“Wally?”  

“Yes Dean?” 

“Does Artemis take good care of you?”

“Yes.”  Wally answers immediately.  “Yes he does.”

“Good.  We were worried about you.  You know, but Artemis is cool.”

Wally chuckles.  “He’ll be happy to hear that.”

“Where are we going?”

“To see Sam.”

“Is he hurt?”

“A little.”  Wally acknowledges.  “There is a Nurse taking care of him as we speak.”

“He’s not in the Hospital is he?”  Dean sounds alarmed.  “They always want to call Child Protection and stuff.”

Wally frowns and looks at Peter in the mirror.

Peter sighs and shrugs.  He would have called Child Protection on John Winchester in a heart beat.

“I hate Hospitals.  People die in Hospitals.”  Dean grumbles.  “My Dad died in one.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Dean.” 

“I died in one too once.”  Dean says softly.  

Wally frowns at Peter who nods. 

“I’ve died lots of other times too.”  Dean grouses.  “Way more then Buffy.”

“Buffy?” 

“Ya.  She’s a badass.”  Dean says.  “She’s hot too, but she’s only died twice.”

Wally grimaces.  “I’ll take your word for it.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

The arrive at the Motel and Peter slams the truck into park.  He jumps out and pounds on the Motel door.  He quickly side steps to the dirty window.  

Marsha Hamlin parts the curtains and peaks cautiously out.

Peter yanks the collar of his T-shirt down and shows her his anti-possession tattoo.

She smiles in relief and nods.

Peter turns back to the truck.  He opens the door to the backseat and reaches for Dean.  

Wally shoots him an terrified look.  “He’s stopped responding.”

“Shit!”  Peter grabs hold of Dean’s legs and lifts.  

Wally scoots across the seat and wraps his arms around Dean’s chest.  

Together they ease Dean out of the truck.  His head lolls to the side and his dislocated arm hangs at an odd angle.  

Peter grits his teeth and hurries backward toward the room.

Marsha opens the door and holds it wide.

Peter nods at her and moves past.  He deliberately drags his feet across the salt line and sighs in relief when Wally makes it safely across.  Explaining Artemis is not a conversation he can deal with right now.    

They lay Dean gently on the second bed.

“Okay get back!”  Ina orders and shoves her way past them.

Peter steps back.  He casts a glance at Sam.  The younger Winchester is clean, bandaged, and out cold.  He sighs in relief.  At least one of his Boys is doing okay.

Marsha rolls the supply cart closer to Dean’s bed and waits for direction.

Ina taps Dean lightly on the cheek.  She frowns and smacks him a good one.  She huffs and rubs her knuckles hard against Dean’s sternum.  

He doesn’t move.

Ina grabs a pen light off the cart.  She lifts Dean’s eyelids and examines his pupils one at a time.

“Damn it.”  She growls and runs her gloved hands over his scalp.  Her hand comes away from his temple bloody.  She wipes it on a towel.  

Peter takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm.  Losing it now will not help Dean.  

“How long has he been out?”  Ina demands as she works the BP cuff onto Dean’s arm.  

Marsha straps an Oxygen mask over Dean’s slack face and starts cutting away his ruined shirts.

“About three minutes.”  Wally calmly replies.  “He came to after he was knocked out and has been…”  He shrugs helplessly.  “Almost coherent for the last 10 minutes or so.”    

Ina nods grimly.  “Do you know how it happened and how long he was out after?”  She pumps up the BP cuff. 

“He hit his head on the corner of a table.”  Peter’s voice shakes.  He clears his throat.  “He was only out for a minute no more.”

Ina leans forward to read Dean’s blood pressure.  “Head injuries are tricky.” 

Peter knows this.  He can’t help but worry.  Dean has had way too many head injuries to dismiss this lightly.  

Ina gets a reading and shakes her head.  “Not good.”  

She selects an IV from the cart and sets up the bag of fluids.  She quickly inserts the needle into Dean’s arm and adjusts the flow.  

Peter feels a rush of gratitude for her calm professionalism.  He can’t imagine what they would have done without her.

Ina leans back and sighs heavily.  “This may stabilize him for a bit, but…”  She turns to Peter.  “There’s definitely a bleed and some pressure in his head.  One of his pupil’s is blown.”   

Peter gulps and stares at her. 

“He needs a Hospital and probably surgery.”  She grimaces.  “There may already be some permanent damage…”  

“Fuck!”  Peter blurts and clenches his fists.  There is no way Dean is going to die like this.  Not on his watch. 

He sucks in a harsh breath.  “Everybody out!”  

Marsha drops the rag she’s been using to wipe blood from Dean’s chest and stares.

“Boss.”  She holds her hands out.  “Take it easy…we’ll…” 

“I said out!”  Peter trembles.  He doesn’t have time to explain.  He throws Wally a look.  

“Let us give him a moment ladies.”  Wally says gently and quickly herds them toward the door.

“Two minutes.”  Ina warns from the doorway.  “No more.” 

Peter stands stock still until the door closes.  He instantly drops to his knees and claps his hands together.  He takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut, and bows his head.  

“Castiel…Angel of Thursday.  Please hear my prayer.”

Peter’s never prayed before.  He has no idea how this works or if Cas is even listening.  He waits tense and desperate.

“Cas…it’s Peter…please…”  He swallows hard.  “Your family needs you.”

Peter gasps when he hears the tell tale whoosh.  His vision goes white and he slumps forward onto his hands in relief.  He can do nothing but breathe.  

“Peter?”  Cas rests a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“Dean…”  Peter gulps for air and looks up at Cas.  “His head… Cas…help him…”

Cas immediately turns and leans over Dean’s bed. 

Peter holds his breath.  

The Angel rapidly inspects the older Winchester.  He shakes his head, straightens, and gently places two fingers against Dean’s forehead.   

Dean sucks in a breath and sighs.  “Sammy…”  He mumbles and shifts towards his brother.  He doesn’t wake.

Cas nods in satisfaction.  He turns to Sam.  

The Angel reaches down to brush Sam’s long hair away from his face and studies the younger Winchester.  He nods again and turns to Peter.  

Peter takes a couple of deep breaths and shoves himself to his feet.  He wobbles slightly, but stays upright.  He raises his hands in supplication. 

“Cas...I...”  He can’t seem to form words. 

The Angel gives him a patient smile.  “Meet me behind the Diner across the street in…15 minutes.”  He glances at the door.  “Bring our new friends.  I’d very much like to meet them.”  

Peter nods dumbly and the Angel vanishes.  He stumbles toward Dean’s bed.  He gently lifts Dean’s eyelids and finds both eyes are clear and normal.  His Boy is still a mess, but his color has returned.

Peter bows his head and places one hand on each of his Boys.  He focuses on the easy rise and fall of their chests.  He takes a deep breath and basks in the steady reassuring rhythm.  

When the door bursts open Peter rises painfully to his feet.  

Ina brushes past him and starts working on Dean.  

Marsha gives him an assessing look and goes to assist.

Wally raises an eyebrow.

Peter manages a brief grin.

Wally sighs in relief.  

“Ladies…”  Peter says softly.  “Thank you for your patience.”

Ina snorts and waves a hand.  She doesn’t look up from Dean.  “We’ll have him ready to transport ASAP.”  

“I’ll get Paul to notify the Pilot.”  Marsha says. 

“There’s no need.”  Peter tells her.  “I think you’ll find his condition has improved.”

He moves carefully toward the door.  His ribs ache and his damaged knee burns.  He blinks his blurry eye and uses his good leg to surreptitiously kick the salt line back into place before he quietly exits the room.

“What the Hell?”  Ina exclaims.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Peter closes the door behind him and promptly collapses.

Artemis snatches him up and pins Peter tightly to his side.

“Parking lot.”  Peter stammers and nods toward the Diner.

Artemis steers them safely across the street.  He settles Peter on a beat up wooden recycle bin and steps back.

Peter drops his head between his knees and tries not to pass out. 

“Will they live?”  Artemis asks softly.  

“Yes.”  Peter croaks.  Emotion clogs his throat.  “They’re both going to be fine.”   

They wait patiently as Peter sits and breathes.  

A few minutes later Peter’s phone wrings.  It makes them all jump.

Peter fumbles to answer.  

“Boss.”  Kev says.  “How is he?”

“He’ll…make it.”  

“Glad to hear it.”  Kev chuckles in relief.  “How are you?  How’s the leg?”

“I’m…”  Peter’s breath catches in his throat.

Wally takes the phone from his shaking hand.  “Kev?  It’s Wally.  Yes.”  He chuckles.  “No.  I believe he will be fine.  Yes.  Limping a little.  I will tell him.  Thank you.  We will see you soon.”

“How are things there?”  Peter asks.

“Kev said to tell you that Paul says the C & R crew will arrive in approximately 45 minutes.”  Wally replies.  “The vessels are still resting comfortably.”

“Good.”  It takes Peter a few more minutes, but when he is finally able to sit up without feeling faint he gestures for the phone.  

Wally hands it over and Peter dials.  

“How are they Boss?”  Paul answers.  

“Beat up, but okay.”  

“Good.”  Paul passes the news to the rest of the Command Section and Peter can hear them cheer.  

Peter shakes his head and smiles.

“When do you plan to head back?”  Paul asks.

“Kev and Jen will wait for the C & R crew and they’ll fly out after that.  Maybe an hour?”

“We’ll notify the Pilot.”

“Thanks.”  Peter rubs his face.  “Were you able to track the runner?”

“Lost him in the woods Boss.”  Paul says.  

Peter isn’t surprised.  Demons are nothing if not self-preservationists.  

“We’ve got eyes on the surrounding area though.”  Paul adds.  “We’ll get him if he pops up.”

“Just do what you can.”  He tells Paul.  “As always.”

“On it.”  

“Thank everyone for their incredible work.”  Peter says sincerely.   “A job well done by all.”  

“It’s what we do Boss.”  Paul chuckles and hangs up.  

Peter stands up and flexes his knee.  He looks over at Artemis and Wally.  They’re waiting patiently.

“Thank you Artemis…Wally…for everything.”  He reaches out and shakes their hand.  “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Of course.”  Wally smiles.

Artemis waves a dismissive hand.  “It was an excellent plan.”

Peter blushes.  Artemis is being very generous.  There were probably a dozen better ways to handle this situation.  

“Using Harkin to get us inside the house was brilliant Artemis.”  He notes.  “Nice move.”    

“Harkin…”  Artemis grumbles.  “Our partnership was only ever a means to an end.”  

Peter nods.  Whatever Artemis did in Hell is his business.  

“That fool never had a care for anyone or anything but himself.”  Artemis goes on.  “Harkin never did appreciate the art of critical thinking.”

“Oh Arty.”  Wally laughs.  “Such a polite way to says Harkin is a Dumbass.”

“Such language Wally.”  Artemis teases.  “You have been spending too much time with Dean.”

Peter barks a laugh and they join him.  It’s good to let go.  

“How did you know about the new King of Hell?”  Peter asks after they’ve sobered.

“An educated guess.”  Artemis admits.  “With consideration to their history it stands to reason that the King of Hell would walk softly when approaching the Winchesters.”  He shrugs.  “I doubt Crowley had any foreknowledge of what was to have transpired today.”  

Peter nods.  Crowley is something of an enigma, but he’s never been stupid.  In fact Peter wouldn’t be surprised if the Boys did have some sort of truce with the King of Hell.  He’s never asked.  Maybe he should. 

“I had occasion to meet Crowley once.”  Artemis goes on.  “The smarmy persona cloaks a sharp mind.  He is no fool.” 

“The Boys respect him in their own way.”  Peter notes. 

Artemis nods.  

“Are we heading home soon?”  Wally asks.

“Yes.”  Peter replies.  “But we’re waiting to speak with someone first.”

“The Angel?”  Artemis asks.

Peter raises an eyebrow.

“We…”  Wally wrinkles his nose.  “Smelled him.”  

“Right.”  Peter chuckles.  “Did anyone else notice?”

“They did not appear to.”  Artemis replies.  

“Good.”  Peter sighs.  “Have you met an Angel before?”  

“No.”  Artemis shakes his head.  “I have seen Angels only from afar.  Though they were bound in their Earthly vessels…”  He sighs.  “Their arrival was still heralded by the sound of wings and that peculiar odor.”

“It’s burning Ozone.”  Peter explains.  “Like when lightning strikes.”

“I see.”  Artemis files that information away.  “Did you summon this Angel?”  

“I prayed for him and…”  Peter takes a deep breath.  “He healed Dean.”  

“How wonderful.”  Wally smiles.  “Sam and Dean posses such a wealth of friends.”  

“Indeed.”  Artemis agrees.  

Peter nods knowingly. 

It wasn’t always the case.  It’s hard to remember how alone the Boys had been before they’d come to the Organization.  Sam and Dean had suffered so much and shielded themselves so carefully from the world.  It makes his heart sting to picture them as they once were.  

“He asked to meet you.”  Peter says.  “If you don’t mind.”  

“Of course not.”  Wally grins.  “We would be delighted.” 

Artemis looks skeptical.

“He should be here soon.”  Peter looks up at the stars.  He thinks about Heaven and wonders, not for the first time, if anyone is looking down.  

They stand casually in the quiet for a few more minutes. 

When they hear the whoosh of wings they automatically turn to look.

Cas looks slightly disheveled as usual.  He smiles politely.

Peter grins and drags the Angel into a fierce hug.  “Thank you Cas.”

Cas simply blinks. 

Peter pulls back.  “Dean says you aren’t our personal ‘911’ and we all agreed to avoid calling you, but…”  He blinks and sniffs.  “I didn’t know what else to do Cas.”

“Never apologize for calling me.”  Cas bristles.  “I am family.”

“Yes you are.”  Peter grins.  He’s just sorry Dean didn’t get to hear the Angel finally say it like that. 

“I have not always been able to come to Sam and Dean’s aid in a timely manner.”  Cas grumbles.  “But I have always heard their call…and…”  He rolls his eyes.  “I would never allow them to suffer needlessly.”

“I know Cas.”

“They do not always call me when they should.”  Cas huffs.  “Sam and Dean are stubborn men.”

Peter snorts.  So true.

“I repaired the damage to Dean’s brain.”  Cas announces.  “I left all of his other injuries as they were.”

“I won’t say a word Cas.”  Peter agrees.  “You were never here.”  

“Thank you.”  Cas sighs.  “I simply do not want Dean to feel guilty.  He insists on carrying too much weight as it is.”

“Don’t I know it.”  Peter shakes his head.  “Trust me.  This is a conspiracy I can live with.”

 Cas turns to Artemis and Wally and gives them an expectant look.

“Cas...”  Peter clears his throat.  “This is Mr. Artemis Wallace.  They’re our resident Composer and Translator.”

“We won’t tell a soul.”  Wally pledges immediately.

Artemis inclines his head respectfully.

“Thank you.”  Cas smiles and looks back at Peter.  

“Sorry…”  Peter clears his throat.  “Guys...this is Castiel.”

“The ‘Angel of Thursday’.”  Artemis clicks his heels and bows.  “It is our honor.”

Cas cocks his head in surprise.  “Very few recognize my full name.” 

“I am a bit of a scholar.”  Artemis blushes.  

“A rare thing for a Demon.”  Cas notes.

Artemis shrugs.  “Allow me to introduce my partner.”  He lays a hand proudly on his chest.  “This is Wally.”

“I’ve never met an Angel before.”  Wally gushes.  “It is such a pleasure.”

“I have never encountered a partnership like yours.”  Cas gives them a long look.  “I trust you are both satisfied with this arrangement?”  

“Of course.”  Wally chuckles.  “We are true partners.”  

“Indeed.”  Artemis replies confidently.  “As I imagine you and your Demon are.”

“Yes.”  Cas blinks and smiles.  “Such contentment is a rare gift.”   

Artemis nods knowingly.

Wally blushes.

“My wife sends her regards.”  Cas tells them.

“You saw Meg?”  Peter is surprised, but shouldn’t be.  

“Yes.”  Cas grins.  “She was very happy to see me.”

“Did you grovel?”  Peter teases.

“There was no time.”  Cas grimaces.  “My Wife informs me I will be expected to do so next time.”

Peter chuckles.  “Well good luck with that.”    

Cas gives him a serious nod.  “Meg says to tell you that Jody stopped pacing and finally fell asleep.”

“Good.”  Peter hadn’t had a minute to worry about Jody, but he knows that she’ll understand.  

“Meg says you were supposed to call.”  Cas admonishes. 

“I know.”  Peter sighs.  “I will.”  He gives Cas a look.  “So should you.”

“I am sorry.”  Cas looks contrite.  “I did not expect to be away this long.”  He grimaces.  “I did not anticipate the changes in Heaven and the confusion amongst the Host.”

“Take all the time you need.”  Peter reassures him.  “If you plan to be gone too much longer though you should probably let the Boys see you for a minute or two.  They’ve been…we’ve all…been worried about you.” 

“Of course.”  Cas agrees.  “Thank you for your concern and for taking care of Sam and Dean while I have been occupied elsewhere.”  He gives Peter a look.  “They are content.”

Peter raises an eyebrow.  “Have you been spying again?”

“I do not…”  Cas sniffs and looks distinctly uncomfortable.  “Spy.”  He squares his shoulders.  “I was simply checking on my family.”

Peter grins.  “That’s a good thing Cas.” 

“I will return as soon as I am able.”  Cas pledges.  

Peter hugs him one more time.  

Cas nods at Artemis and Wally and disappears.


	11. Chapter 11

They are making their way back across the street when Ina opens the door. 

“Good.”  She nods.  “I was starting to wonder if you were coming back.  That second one you brought in is stirring a bit.”

Peter grins.

Artemis pats him on the shoulder.  “I will stand guard.”  

Peter throws him a grateful smile and hurries into the room.  He moves to the edge of the bed and sits carefully next to Dean’s hip.  

Dean is quiet for the moment.  

Peter takes the opportunity to scan the patch work quilt of bruises and stitches.  His hands shake and he blinks back tears.  Harkin and his minions must have had a fine time carving on his Boy.  He clenches his fists and takes a deep breath.  

“I set the shoulder and his fingers.”  Ina says.  “Sewed up what needed stitches and iced that bump on his head.”  She gives Peter a look.  “Looks like he’s out of the woods for now, but you should still get him to a Hospital.”  

“Of course.”  Peter acknowledges the idea though he knows there’s no way he’ll get them to go voluntarily.

Ina crosses her arms.  “His eyes are clear…vitals are good.”  

“Thank you for all you’ve done.”  Peter gives her a grateful smile.  “For both of them…and I apologize for my earlier rudeness.”  He adds.  “I didn’t have time to explain.”

Ina waves him off.

Marsha gives him a knowing look.  She clearly believes Peter had something to do with Dean’s miraculous recovery.  

Peter admits nothing. 

“I think I’ll check in with Paul.”  Marsha gathers her things and moves toward the door.  “Maybe I can lend a hand…at the site.”

“Thank you.”  Peter nods his approval.  “It was good to see you again Marsha.”  

She’s a smart capable agent and he’s glad she chose to stay with the Organization.

“It was good to see you too Boss.”  She looks at the Boys.  “Tell them ‘Hello’ for me.”

“I will.”  

Marsha makes her goodbyes to Ina and steps out.  

Ina gives Sam and Dean another cursory check.  “I didn’t dope this one up.”  She waves a hand at Dean.  “But I did push Penicillin and lucky for him he stayed out until I finished sewing.”  

Peter nods.  

“This one should be waking up soon too.”  Ina brushes Sam’s hair back.   

Peter hides a grin.  Sam and his hair.  

“The dose I gave him got him through the rough parts.” Ina says. 

“Good.”  Peter says.  “They don’t like to be…totally out of it.”

 “I figured you’d need to speak with them Colonel.”  Ina notes.  “Get their report or something.”  

“Yes.  Thank you.”

“I set out a couple of pills for each of them in case then need something later.”  She waves a hand at a pair of small plastic baggies on the table.  “They’ll drop the pain to a dull roar without knocking anybody out.”

“That’s perfect Ina.”  

Ina nods and starts to tidy up the room.

Peter watches Sam and Dean and waits.

“Colonel?”  Ina says a few minutes later.  “If you don’t mind me asking…”

Peter looks up.

“These two.”  She glances at the Boys.  “They’re more to you then just a couple of your soldiers aren’t they?”

“Yes.”  He looks her in the eyes and sighs.  “They’re my Sons.”  He blushes.  It’s the first time he’s said that out loud. 

“Well they’re strong ones.”  Ina observes.  “There’s nothing here they won’t recover from.”  

“Ina.”  Peter he says.  “You had no reason to volunteer yourself and I can’t imagine the Boys receiving better care.  I’m truly grateful.”  

Ina gives him an assessing look.  

Peter blinks, but sits still for it.  

“It’s not my place to judge.”  She says finally.  “God knows my own husband and boy felt the call to do their duty.”  She closes her eyes and places a hand on her heart.  “I thank God everyday that they came home to me.”  

Ina opens her eyes and gives him a sharp look.  “Whatever their War may be.”  She looks at Sam and Dean.  “Once they’ve done their duty no one has a right to expect more.”  

“I agree.”  Peter replies. 

Ina crosses her arms and gives him a skeptical look.

“My Boys have given…”  He shakes his head.  “Everything for what they believe in.”  He sighs.  “Trust me I’d like nothing better than to keep them home safe.” 

“I suppose you ought to try harder then.”  Ina notes.  

“Yes Ma’am.”  Peter bobs his head.  “I’ll do my best.”

“Good.”  Ina looks out the window.  “Damn near dawn.”  She fishes her keys from the front pocket of her jeans.  “I’ll be heading home now Colonel.”  

“Thank you again.”  Peter gets up and follows her to the door.  “Paul will send you our contact information.”

Ina raises an eyebrow.

“If there’s anything we can do for you and yours.”  He tells her.  “Please contact us.”

“Will do.”  Ina says simply.  

Peter stands at the door and watches her drive away.

“The Human capacity to care for strangers never ceases to amaze me.”  Artemis comments quietly.

“Compassion isn’t solely a Human trait.”  Peter replies dryly.    

“Agreed.”  Wally pipes up.

Artemis chuckles.  “You my love are biased.”

Wally snorts.  

Peter grins and heads back into the room.  He breaks the salt line and Artemis follows.

“Do you plan to fly them home?”  Artemis asks.

“I hope not.”  Dean croaks.

“Dean!”  Peter rushes over and grabs his uninjured hand.  

Dean blinks and offers a battered grin.  He’s already removed the Oxygen mask and Peter knows it’s only a matter of time before he pulls the IV.    

Peter grins.  “You look like shit.”

“Sorry.”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “Hey Artemis…Wally.  Thanks for the rescue.”

“Of course.”  Artemis grins.

Wally just smiles happily.  

“How is everyone else?”  Dean asks warily.

“Kev and Jen are fine.”  Peter says.    

Dean sighs.  “Good.”

“We used your prototypes.”  Peter tell him. 

“You did?”

“Yes.”  Peter smiles.  “They worked like a champ.”

“All but one of the Vessels were saved.”  Artemis adds.  

“Awesome!”  Dean looks at Artemis and Wally.  “Thanks guys.”  He chuckles.  “You were great Guinea Pigs.”

“Happy to be of service.”  Wally says cheerfully.

Dean struggles to push himself up.  

“Don’t move just yet.”  Peter cautions.  “You took a hard knock on the head.”

Dean grimaces and reluctantly settles back down.  “How is he?”

Peter glances at Sam.  “About the same as you.”

“I told him to run.”  Dean grouses.  “Stupid kid.”

Peter snorts.  “You didn’t really expect him to leave you behind did you?” 

“No.”  Dean sighs.  “I was just hoping he’d listen this one time.”

“Right.”  Peter teases.  “He’s as stubborn as you are.”  

Dean grins proudly.  

Peter huffs.  “How’d they get you?”

“They jumped us coming out of the diner.”  Dean licks his lips.  

Wally hands Peter a bottle of water.  

Peter helps Dean take a small sip.

“Thanks.”  Dean squeezes Peter’s hand and lets it go.  “They must have spotted us and called for back-up.”  He picks at the IV.  

Peter smacks his hand away.  He grabs some supplies and quickly removes the offending tube.  He places a bandage and smoothes it on.  

“They were pretty organized for Demons.”  Dean notes.  

“Harkin was occasionally an effective tactician.”  Artemis says.  

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “You know that guy?” 

“Unfortunately.”  Artemis admits.

Dean shrugs.  “It was a good ambush.”  He shakes his head and winces.  “They had a knife at my throat before I knew it.”  He swallows hard.  “I told Sammy to just let them take me.”

“Why would I do that?”  Sam interrupts.  He pushes the Oxygen mask aside.  “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”  Dean scolds.  “You should have waited for reinforcements.”   

Sam snorts.  “You never do.”  

Dean rolls his good eye.  

Sam pushes himself up with a groan.  He sighs and methodically removes his IV.  

Peter hands him a bandage.  

“Thanks Boss.”  Sam smiles. 

Peter winces. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.  Trust me.”  Sam tosses a look at Dean.  “We’ve had worse.” 

Dean shrugs.

Sam blinks at Artemis and Wally.  “Thanks guy.”  He says.  “You didn’t have to come.”

“Don’t be silly.”  Wally waves a hand.

“We are nothing if not loyal.”  Artemis point out.

“Noted.”  Dean give them a level look and grins.

Artemis blushes.  

Dean shoots a look at his brother.  “Want to blow this popsicle stand?”

“Yep.”  Sam gives Peter an expectant look.

“Fine.”  Peter knows better than to argue.  “But, you aren’t driving in the shape you’re in.”

“Hey…”  Dean starts. 

“No…no way.”  Peter is not letting Dean behind the wheel.  “You have a bum arm and the other hand is useless.”

“I can drive.”  Sam offers. 

“No!”  Dean and Peter shout at the same time. 

Sam just laughs.

“I’ll drive.”  Peter growls.  

“I do not think so.”  Artemis crosses his arms.  

Peter frowns.  

“You are exhausted Boss.”  Artemis notes.  “Statistically a sleepy driver is as dangerous as a drunk driver and I do not think we should risk a crash.”

“You’re an ‘A’ student Artemis.”  Sam grins.

Artemis smiles.  “We have recently passed our Driver’s Test.”  

Wally fishes a license out of their wallet and shows it to everyone.  He grins proudly.  

“Seriously?”  Dean looks alarmed.  

“He’s right.”  Peter reluctantly agrees.  He can’t believe they get to drive Baby before he does.  He’s so jealous. 

Dean gives them a mutinous look.

“Dean…I want to go home.”  Sam says softly.  “Artemis is an excellent driver.”  He grins.  “I should know…I taught him.”

“Sammy…”  Dean whines.

“Come on Dean.”  Sam cajoles.  “You’ll feel better the minute we climb into the backseat and you know it.”  

Dean sets his jaw.

“Think about it.”  Sam’s eyes gleam.  “We can snuggle down in the back seat.”

Dean blushes.  

“Baby will wrap herself around us.”  Sam sighs.  “Before we know it we’ll be home and tucked into our Memory Foam.”

Dean glares at his brother for a long moment.  “Fine.”  He huffs.  

Artemis grins in triumph.

Peter shakes his head.  “Let’s get this crazy train on the road then.”


	12. Chapter 12

Peter makes his way down the long hallway to Artemis’s old cell.  From the doorway he can see the Archives and the lantern that’s still burning after more than a century. 

 

He shakes his head.  It’s hard to imagine how he would have reacted to such an inexplicable phenomenon just a short time ago.  He’d seen so much since then.    

 

Peter approaches the Archives and finds the Boys seated on the floor. 

 

Sam is leaning against the back wall with his injured leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent up.  He’s casually flipping pages in a leather bound book.  

 

Dean is seated next to his brother.  His arms are folded across his chest and he has his head on Sam’s shoulder.  

 

Peter leans against the door frame and watches them.  They look peaceful.  He sighs.  He can’t help it. 

 

“Hey Boss.”  Sam looks up from the book with a smile.

 

“Hey Sam.” 

 

“Boss.”  Dean sniffs and rubs his face on Sam’s sleeve. 

 

Peter chuckles.  “Dean.”

 

The older Winchester ignores him and goes back to sleep.  

 

Peter rolls his eyes.  Dean is the only person he’s ever met who can truly sleep anywhere, anytime, and at the drop of a hat.  

 

Sam grins indulgently and puts a hand on Dean’s thigh.

 

“Are you two okay?”  Peter asks.  He’s asked that a million ways in the last several days, but he can’t seem to stop.

 

“Ya.”  Sam chuckles.  “Like we’ve said…been there…done that.”  

 

Peter marvels at Sam’s ability to smile and laugh after something so traumatic.  He may get the hang of that someday, but he doubts it.  

 

“You okay?”  Sam asks.

 

“Mostly.”  He admits.  The vision of Sam and Dean bloody and broken has been hard to shake. 

He’s come awake in a cold sweat more than once since they made it home. 

 

Sam gives him a knowing look and changes the subject.  “How are Artemis and Wally?”

 

“They’ve been locked away in the Attic.”  Peter says. 

 

Artemis and Wally had immediately excused themselves when they’d all arrived home three days ago and no one had seen them since.

 

“I check on them a couple of times a day and the Piano has been playing non-stop.”  He adds.  “I assume they’re fine, but…”  He shrugs.  “If their self-imposed exile lasts too much longer we’ll have to find an excuse to knock on the door.”

 

Sam nods.  

 

“Jody’s been worried about you.”  Peter tells him.  “All of you really.” 

 

“Dean says she’s just enough ‘Mom’.”  Sam grins.

 

Peter grins back.  It’s been a little bit too much fun watching her rant, rave, and stomp around about the Winchester stubbornness and then turn around and give their Boys just the right amount of space. 

 

“Thanks for the note.”  Peter says.  He’d found it when he’d gone over to the Cottage to check on them.  “We’d have been worried without it.”

 

“No problem.”  Sam snorts.  “I can’t go into the office like this.”  He waves a hand at his face.

 

Peter nods.  The Boys are still covered in fading bruises and the stitching has yet to come out.    

 

“Or this.”  He inclines his head towards his brother and huffs.  

 

Dean is pressed against him like glue.  

 

Peter snorts.

 

“We needed to get out of the Cottage though so…”  Sam shrugs.  “We snuck down here to snoop around.”  

 

“Find anything?”   

 

“We found a first printing of ‘Tobin’s Spirit Guide’.”  Sam lifts the book he was reading when Peter came in.  

 

“Wait…”  Peter grins.  “Isn’t that from the Ghostbuster’s or something?”

 

Sam snorts.  “Doesn’t mean it’s not the real deal.” 

 

“And?”

 

“Nothing we don’t already know.”  Sam pats the books fondly.

 

Peter smiles and flicks a glance at Dean.  

 

“He zonked out on me halfway through Chapter 2.”  Sam shoots an affectionate look at his brother.  “He hasn’t slept much.”  He rolls his eyes.  “He’s been too busy watching me.”

 

“That sounds like someone we know.”  Peter replies.

  

Sam sighs.  “He can’t help himself.” 

 

Peter nods.  It’s nothing new.  Dean is Dean.

 

“We haven’t been apart…”  Sam grimaces.  “Like that.  In a while.”

 

Peter gets that.  They’ve been mostly safe and secure for a long time now. 

 

“We’ll be okay though.”  Sam smiles patiently at his sleeping brother. 

 

Peter believes it.  They always are.  

 

“Meanwhile…”  Sam’s eyes sparkle.  “We might have found something interesting.” 

 

“Ya?” 

 

“Ya.”  Sam grins.  “We wouldn’t have noticed it if Dean hadn’t insisted that I sit down.”  He snorts.  “He’s worried about me standing on this leg for too long.”

 

Peter rolls his eyes.  Dean may never think of himself first when it comes to Sam, but his brother won’t let him get away with it for too long.

 

“Do you see those panels under the desk top?”  Sam points a finger at the work table. 

 

Peter bends down for a closer look.  It’s looks like a normal table.  Square with four sturdy non-decorative legs. 

 

“We’ve seen a few desks like this one before.”  Sam says.    

 

Peter huffs.  With the number of Libraries the Winchesters have spent time in over the years he has no doubt that the Boys have seen more than a few of these old desks.

 

“Dean says those panels should just be pieces of wood that help steady the legs.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Look underneath.”  Sam directs.  “Do you see any attachment hardware?”

 

Peter peeks under the table and frowns.  “Just a smooth piece of wood.”

 

Sam nods.  “The desks that are boxed in underneath like that usually have a drawer or something.” 

            

“Okay.”  Peter shrugs.  “Where’s the handle?”

 

“Exactly.”  Sam gives him a satisfied smile.

 

It takes Peter less than five minutes to find the pressure switch that operates the hidden mechanism.  He grins at Sam and presses it.  There’s a soft click and one of the wood panels pops open. 

 

He carefully pulls the panel back.  It’s attached to a drawer that moves easily.  He pulls it out.  

 

The drawer is almost as wide and as long as the desk itself.  Inside there is a large oversized leather bound book, the kind that Libraries still use for Plat Maps or Newspaper archives. 

 

Peter looks at Sam and raises an eyebrow.

 

“It should be safe.”  Sam shrugs.  “We’ve gone over this place with everything.”

 

Peter takes a deep breath and reaches inside.  He picks up the book and sets it on the desk.  He gives the drawer a thorough inspection and finds nothing else.

 

He closes the drawer and turns to help Sam to his feet.   

 

The younger Winchester stretches his back and flexes his knees.  

 

Dean continues to snore softly, head back against the wall, and arms still folded. 

 

Sam limps over to the table and looks down at the book.  

 

Peter lifts the blank cover. 

 

The ‘Order of the Sacred Trust’ is spelled out it neat block letters across the top. 

 

Peter blinks and holds his breath.  

 

Sam carefully turns the first page and reveals a Charter and a list of founding members. 

 

“Holy shit!”  Peter blurts. 

 

“Ya.”  Sam chuckles.  “Looks like we found the Priests.”

 

“Awesome!”  Dean pipes up from the floor.

 

Peter jumps and throws the older Winchester a glare.  

 

Dean winks at him and goes back to sleep.


	13. Epilogue

“Hey Boss.”  

Peter looks up from his computer and smiles.

Sam moves into the room.  There is no evidence of the injuries he suffered barely a month ago. 

“What’s up?”  He asks patiently.  “More on the Priests?  

“No.”  Sam shakes his head.  “We’re still putting all the facts together.”  He stalks over to Peter’s desk and plops into a chair.  He leans forward and waves a few pieces of paper.  “We got a letter from Ina today.”

“Oh?”  Peter keeps his face carefully blank.

“She sent her thanks for the donation we made to their wounded Veteran’s foundation.”  

“That’s nice.”  

Sam gives him a look.  “It was a pretty impressive donation.”  

Peter shrugs.

“Enough money in fact that Ina says they’ll be able to fund the expansion they’ve spent the last 11 years raising donations for.”  

Sam stare at Peter. 

Peter nods.  “That sounds great.”

“It looks like the expansion will include…”  Sam leans back and flips through the letter.  “Four new family units so spouses and children can stay with their Veterans while they recuperate and a newly refurbished physical therapy center.  All of which are ‘free of charge’.” 

Peter raises an eyebrow.

“This recent windfall has also funded some new training courses.”  Sam reads on.  “Both…‘Caring for your Wounded Spouse’ and…’How to Make Your Home ADA Accessible on a Budget’ are booked solid for the next eight months.”

Sam pauses to study him.   

Peter gives him an innocent look.

Sam quirks an eyebrow.  

Peter hides a grin.

“Finally…”  Sam carefully folds the letter.  “They can now afford to rescue a dozen additional dogs for their therapy program.”

“They’re shelter dogs.”  Peter clears his throat.  “The Vets help to retrain them and they’re matched with Vets who need assistance with emotional or adjustment issues.”  He smiles.  “Ina says their program saves two souls at once.”  

“I know.”  Sam says softly. 

“They have a great Website.”  Peter adds.  “Pictures and everything.”

“I’ve seen it.”

“Sam….”

“Boss.”  Sam smiles patiently.  “I’m not here to bust you.”  

Peter rolls his eyes.

“I just wanted to know why you didn’t use Organization money.”  

Peter sighs.

“I know the Organization paid off the mortgage on their facility as a ‘Thank You’ for helping us out and I’ve already added them to our Corporate Funded Charities List, but this…”  He holds the letter up.  “This was all you.”

Peter huffs.  “It was a personal donation.”

Sam gives him a steady look. 

“Ina took care of …”  Peter swallows hard.  

Sam waits him out.

He sets his jaw.  “My Sons.”

Sam sucks in a breath and blinks.

“She helped when she had no reason to.”  Peter rushes to explain.  “Simply because there’s a need and I wanted to help them continue to do that.”

Sam gives him a hard look.

Peter stares right back.  He can be just as stubborn. 

“Thank you.”  Sam eventually sighs. 

“Sam…”  He starts. 

“For answering the phone.”  Sam interrupts.  “For saving my brother.  For saving us.”

Peter wonders sadly if John Winchester’s shadow will ever fade.  He shakes his head and starts to protest.

“No.”  Sam raises a hand. 

Peter huffs. 

“They came out of nowhere and…”  Sam clenches his fists and drops his head.  “All I could do was watch them take him.”  

“Sam…”  Peter leans forward.  “You did everything you could.  They had you pinned down.  They could have killed you…you…”

Sam raises his head.

Peter sits back in shock.  He hasn’t seen that dark look in a very long time.  He’d almost forgotten how menacing it could be.  

He forces himself to relax and hold Sam’s eyes.  He refuses to flinch away from the man Sam once was and could be again if necessary.  Peter will take his Son as he is.     

Sam blinks away the dark.  He takes a deep breath.  “You were the first person…the only person I thought of and…”  He clears his throat and smiles gently.  “You showed up.”  

Peter barely keeps it together.  

After Pamela he’d never once thought about being a father.  He’d chased after Sam and Dean because he’d wanted them for the Organization.  He’d never expected them to fit so easily, so perfectly, into his heart.  

“You’re my Sons.”  Peter tells Sam with absolute conviction.  “I will always answer.”  He leans forward.  “I will always show up.”

Sam gives him a long look and breaks into a broad grin.  

Peter refrains from jumping to his feet and demanding a hug.

Sam nods and bounces out of the chair.  “By the way.”  He turns back from the doorway.  “When Artemis and Wally finally came out of the attic they gave Dean a book on ‘Zen Gardens’.”

Peter frowns.  He doesn’t get it.  

“My brother has decided that I need one.”  Sam shrugs.  “Artemis too.”

“What?”    

“Dean’s building me a ‘Zen Garden’ in the back yard.”  Sam explains patiently.  “He’s been out on his Tractor all morning.”  

Peter blinks in alarm.

“I think he’s going to put in a pond too.”  Sam’s eyes flash.  “With one of those little bridges and Wally says he wants to raise those decorative fish.”  

“Koi?”  Peter is incredulous.

“Yep.” 

Peter phone starts to ring.  He checks the ID and shoots a glare at Sam.  

“Don’t forget what you just promised.”  Sam barks a laugh and bails.

Peter refuses to freak out.  He takes a calming breath and answers the phone.  “Hey Dean.”  

“Boss.”  Dean yells over the distant growl of a heavy engine.  “Hey…have you got a minute?”

Peter grins and yells back.  “I’ll bring my Tractor.” 

DONE

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life. 

 


End file.
